Talk:Devil Fruit
Wikipedia's table I'll get the information, pictures and tables here... Not next weekend, but the weekend after. One-Winged Hawk 10:58, 17 October 2006 (PDT) More than a list I don't have the time right now, or I'd do it, but someone needs to make this more than a list. We should have a descritpion of what each type of fruit is, then a list of Devil Fruits known to be in that catyegory, and their users. Currently we just have a basic list with links to a page for info about the specific fruit. Perhaps these should lead to their users, since there isn't more specific information about a fruit other than what it does. Cody2526 01:23, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :We're gonna use the table that One-Winged Hawk made for Wikipedia, she said right above you that she's gonna do that. ^^;; That has descriptions of each type of fruit, pics of each power being used, description of the powers themselves, what the names mean, all that stuff. --Murasaki 01:26, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :: I was going to do that, but right now I'm lost... Whats going on with this page. :o One-Winged Hawk 08:23, 3 November 2006 (UTC) From Mi to Fruit Having to read that every fruit's name has Mi in the end and I find it morbid. Should I move all the names from Mi to Fruit? Having "Gomu Gomu Fruit" is better then "Gomu Gomu no Mi" in my opition. Any objection? Joekido :If you change it from no Mi to Fruit, you might as well call the Gomu Gomu no Mi the 'Rubber Rubber' Fruit... Or 'Gum Gum Fruit'. The reason being is it doesn't look right translating just half the name. I think the Japanese name should remain, besides it gets complicated if translate them. One-Winged Hawk 08:22, 3 November 2006 (UTC) ::The half translations maybe a bit confusing but at least they kinda sound right in an English environment. It's just one Japanese word repeated twice that needs to be explained, besides some of them are somewhat legit. Kilo Kilo Fruit and this Mini Mini Fruit(?) I read in the Arlong Park Encyclopedia and they're actually more of full translations than a half ones. Also the Hana Hana Fruit is actually used in English *cough*4kids*cough*. ::They may not be politically correct and such but at least the reader could tell what is being talked about. I mean would a general reader who doesn't know Japanese or isn't a One Piece fan know what is being talked about. Can they easily tell if the Hito Hito no Mi is a fruit or something completely farfetched like a magic potion just by looking at the name? This is a thing we have to take into consideration.Mugiwara Franky 13:55, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :::In the case of DFs, they just sound so much better in Japanese. Even half translated, a lot of them sound dam aweful. My view is, if you explain it well enough on the page what it is they should know its the Gum gum fruit or Hana Hana Fruit. Equally, though it should be easy to to likewise tell Gum Gum Fruit means Gomu Gomu no Mi. We're aiming to provide information right? If we only do half the job (my view on most half translated stuff) we don't fully achieve that. Besides... Thats why we have the search thingy and redirects. So yeah... Not translated or full translated, in between just doesn't sound right. One-Winged Hawk 14:03, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ::::But wouldn't it be better to quickly learn that there is a thing called the Hana Hana Fruit which is a fruit whose name is Hana Hana in one go than to read alot of text explaining what Hana Hana no Mi. Some of the half translations maybe awful but they kinda get the point right away. Plus when you look at it flows really well with the rest of a sentence. However if this really can't be, would it be alright to make all the links to these pages except those in the Devil Fruit page be like this: ::::Half Japanese Mugiwara Franky 14:28, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :::::If there is just one word being translated - you get no confusions. If there is not just one word - you get confusions. I'm talking about experience here as a anime fan, not a One Piece fan. I'm not saying there is confusion all the time, its just its harder to explain half translations to some. Its not just Japanese to English, but languages overall. :::::Plus saying "fruit" implies it comes from the dub or the Viz translation... Half of the names (Like Bara Bara no Mi) have different names. Which is where the confusion will most likely come from I think. Anyway that my opinions spent... We need the voice of others on this matter. If I say anymore until then I'll end up in an argument with you MF, that I don't want. One-Winged Hawk 15:07, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Example I read some Devil fruit profile and I must say it does not look good so I again went to Arlongpark.net to show an example how each Devil Fruit profile should be: Arlongpark.net Sube Sube devil fruit profile Sube Sube no Mi (スベスベの実) The Smooth Fruit's Eater Being the first villain introduced to not die in the first chapter, Alvida holds a place in our hearts eternal as a fat, ugly old crone. She's ruthless, brutal, and cold. It's just that after she eats the Sube Sube Fruit, she seems to have found herself a little off her rocker for whatever reason. In battle Alvida wields her Iron Club to this very day. The Smooth Fruit's Characteristics Class: Paramecia (Superhuman) Eater: Alvida the Club (Former Captain, Alvida Pirates) Powers Introduced: Chapter 98 General Descriptor: Makes the body smooth and untouchable Viz Name: Slip Slip The Sube Sube Fruit is an interesting one. While it doesn't offer any advantages offensively, defensively its powers have yet to be classified entirely. Does the slipping effect make battering attacks useless? What about slicing and piercing weapons, like swords and lances -- do they just slide off, too? That would make Alvida almost as overpowered as a Logia, so I doubt that's entirely true. I suspect the truth lies somewhere in the middle. Interesting to say, Alvida slimmed up after eating this fruit, and her freckles disappeared (among other cosmetic improvements). Whether that's a trait of the fruit we don't really know. Okay, back to basics: The Sube Sube effect deflects any attempt to marr the skin of the user. Logia abilities like smoke are still effective, and Seastone is also a weakness. Also of note is that this was the third Devil's Fruit introduced to us in the series. Attack Notes: Sube Sube Spur Alvida, using the Zero Friction trait of the Sube Sube Fruit, slips from her shoes and slides down a ramp to quickly escape from an area. Useful for quick movement. ---- Now it don't have to follow the same so that profile may set an good example on how to work on each Devil Friut profile. My idea is: Devil Fruit Name: Japanese Text: Romanized Viz translation: Fruit's Class: Eater: Powers: Chapter Introduced: Discription: Attacks: What do you think? Joekido Rearranging Zoan Whoever did that... what were you thinking? What kind of order were you going for. The previous oder made much more sense... - BattleFranky202 03:44, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Consistency I've noticed that there's tons of switching with the grammar. One sentence it's "Zoan" the next it's "Zoans". Same for Logia/Logias and Paramecia/Paramecias. We need to keep it consistent. Both are referring to the same thing. I'm pretty sure it's more grammatically correct to not has the s at the end. Cody2526 05:48, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :Well heres a start... The Purals are in english "Zoan Types", "Logia Types" and "Paramecia Types". So it would be "Zoan types of Devil Fruit..." One-Winged Hawk 08:17, 16 May 2007 (UTC) ::Grammatically speaking, we don't need the S at the end and can simply put Zoan to describe "Zoan types of Devil Fruits" simply because...our language works like that. On top of probably being grammatically correct to not have the S, the Japanese do not use plurals. Sound it out, compare my last change of the page to the version before it. Without the S, it sounds better. It's not really a good argument, something sounding better, and it doesn't prove how grammatically correct it is, but it certainly rolls off the tongue better. Cody2526 11:50, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, Japanese vs English. The same problem can be said with the word Katana... Which I've tried to avoid calling "Katanas". But its so tempting to write that pural. XD :::I do say one thing, Zoan sounds generally better then Zoans. I guess you are correct. You could considering it on simulair note to Sheep, which the pural is not Sheeps, its Sheep. Which is reguarding my last post, you say "a flock of Sheep" just as "Zoan Types" etc... Yeah excuse my waffling... I just did a bunch of mass mergering on wikipedia. And now my brain is tired. And all because of pressure to get off my lazy butt and do stuff. XD One-Winged Hawk 19:31, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Perona's Paramecia It's revealed in the latest chapter of One Piece (number 261) that Perona's ability to create and control her ghosts comes from eating the Ghost Ghost Fruit. Unfortunately, since I don't know the Japanese word for "ghost" I can't name it to put up information about it. Could somebody help me out here? :I don't know the language, but I've heard enough to pick it out from a English/Japanese dictionary. In Romanji the Japanese word for ghost should be yūrei. And using Wikipedia's interlanguage links, 亡霊 should be it in Kanji. ~Dantman-local(talk) Jul 1, 2007 @ 23:47 (UTC) ::I see "horo horo" everywhere I look. Isn't that her laugh as well? :/ One-Winged Hawk 07:21, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Attacks On almost every Devil Fruit page, there is a list of attacks. I propose we organize the attacks like this (used Ace's Mera Mera no Mi attack list as an example): This format will not only give the reader an image of the attack, but it will also better organize the articles (especially the ones with many attacks). What do you think? Any comments or suggestions? :Shoulds good to me... If anyone is willing to take time to put it in. One-Winged Hawk 21:49, 21 September 2007 (UTC) ::I can do it. Are there are any information fields I should add or remove for the attacks? ::Edit: